


How Many Walls?

by SuperPancake



Category: RWBY
Genre: Civil Faunus War, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Fluff and Angst, RWBY - Freeform, Separated City, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPancake/pseuds/SuperPancake
Summary: She wanted the walls to be torn down, brick by brick with her own hands if she had to.





	1. Brick and Mortar

**Author's Note:**

> How many walls can you put up?  
> How many guns 'til you feel safe?  
> How many times can we watch this story over, and over, and over again?

Back pressed against the cool stone of their section of the wall, she waited for the hot rain of melted molten fire to subside before scrambling over to her box of cannon balls. Her lungs strained with the weight of the ammunition in her arms, and the thick cloud of smoke around her made it difficult to breathe. She should consider herself lucky though, and she knew it.

She could be fighting with the ground troops, and that was certain death in itself.

At the ripe age of eighteen, Ruby Rose was not ready to die yet. But gods did she want to help.

She loaded the pitch black Cannon and closed the hatch, making sure everything was locked down before igniting the fuse.

She ducked down and covered her ears to shield herself from the loud concussive blast that sounded right next to her, but it still managed to rock her on unsteady feet.

This was her routine for days.

She had to help man the wall, fight if needed, go home, eat, sleep, rinse and repeat.

"Count your blessings, Ruby." She told herself this so many times a day she's lost count. From simple muscle memory, Ruby rolled forward to grab another cannon ball.

She just wanted these walls down and for everyone to get along and respect each other. But apparently that was too idealistic.

* * *

 

Adjusting her backpack on her shoulders, Ruby walked through the crumbling town known as Patchwork. Which seemed to live up to its name, broken pieces of building were boarded up by wood and not much else. All useful materials had been sent to the wall to be used for more 'practical' purposes.

Ruby snorted.

Yeah, like murder. 

Tired feet marched on like always. Silver eyes briefly glanced at the signs nailed to posts that read;

"Free the Faunus of North Vale!!"

"Safe Haven for North Vale Faunus here!"

"End North Vale's slavery!!"

With a heavy sigh her eyes cast downward. North and South Vale had very different views on how Faunus should be treated. They were a complete city once.

Vale city gave faunus all the rights and free will people did and they flourished wonderfully for it. Simultaneously, when the city had deemed Faunus free a revolt happened, and the city split in two. North and South Vale built walls to keep each other out. Unfortunately the treatment of Faunus on the other side of the city got even worse. North Vale used Faunus as meat shields and slaves, labor workers with no pay and little food. They were seen as beneath the North Vale bloodline, most coming from Atlas themselves.To them Faunus were expendable. Ruby saw enough of that on her shifts guarding the city. Faunus were sent in with bombs strapped to them. They were used as distractions so NV soldiers could try to infiltrate and kill. It was bloody and cruel. And Ruby wanted to put an end to it. 

The bell to the small run down bakery chimed when Ruby walked in. Battle scarred and worn faces looked up from the map on the table they were focused on. A tall tanned man with blonde hair rose from the head of the group.

"Ruby." He called warm heartedly.

"Hey, dad." Ruby smiled. She was picked up in a bone crushing hug.

"Erf..Air!!" She wheezed and patted her dad's back. Taiyang put her down and took a good look at her, scanning for any injuries. He had to make sure his baby girl was alright after all.

"You came just in time. We're just going over attack plans for tomorrow. Any updated news from the wall-front?" He asked hopefully.

Ruby shook her head.

"No. With Atlas supplying North Vale with dust, weapons and reinforcements. It's been getting increasingly difficult to punch through their defenses. We're giving it everything we've got, but without someone on the inside to cripple them we-"

"Ruby." Taiyang stopped her short.

"I know you want this entire thing to end, but I'm not sending you over that wall. It's too dangerous." He reasoned.

Ruby, tired after a long day and needing to go back in just a few hours, pushed past her father and into the kitchen and opening the fridge.

"But not too dangerous for you to put Yang on the front lines." She grumbled, grabbing a pre-made sandwich.

 "Yang is different, and you know that. She was built for this kind of thing. I wish she wasn't. I'd much rather have both of my girls safe and sound here, at home. But you two insisted on helping. Your heart is in the right place, but I don't think I'd live much longer if any more of my family never returned home.." tai stared at Ruby, a somber expression washing over his face.

 Ruby immediately felt like shit.

She was only 8 when her mother died, never to return home with her broken and bloodied father. Never to tuck her in or bake her cookies ever again. Never to read her bedtime stories or scoop Ruby and Yang up in strong arms arms when she got home.

"You're right..I'm sorry, Dad." She sighs.

"I just feel like I can really make some kind of difference."

Tai smiled.

 "You're so much like her." He walked over and pulls Ruby into another hug, much more gentle this time. Ruby wraps her arms around him and squeezes, holding tight like this is the last time she'll ever hug him again. 

Because who knows? Maybe it will be.

Tai releases her but keeps an arms lengths distance. He runs his thumb over the bridge of her nose, dusting off some dirt gathered there.

"Now go eat, shower and get some rest before you leave tonight." He plants a kiss on her forehead, which makes Ruby grin.

"Aye Aye, Captain!" She salutes playfully, then grabs a bag of cookies she made earlier before darting upstairs to her room.

Taiyang watched her go, a relaxed smile on his face.

A wooden chair creaked from behind Tai. A large man leaned forward in his chair, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"When are you going to tell her?" The general gruffed.

 Tai's expression darkened.

"Not yet. But soon." 

* * *

 

Refreshed and somewhat rested, Ruby walked her length of the stone wall. The fight from earlier had dropped off around dinner time, when the sun was starting to set. But she knew it was only a matter of time before it started up again. She looked over to the other side, into the grounds of North Vale. Ruby desperately wanted to leap over there and handle a few things herself. She couldnt explain it but she felt a pull to the other side of the city. Silver eyes stared, scanning broken walls and littered shell casings and burn markings over the surface of their section. Ruby was deep in her own mind thinking about all the bloodshed that had happened and would unfortunately happen. Wondering how things could be stopped and resolved peacefully. Perhaps it was too idealistic. Two extremes were battling each other for what they thought was right. They would all die defending that belief too.

Something had to change. Ruby just knew it, just felt it that she could do something. She wasn't sure of what yet, but she had a strong feeling the answer lied on the other side of the wall. Her mother always called it a gut intuition.

 A firm grip suddenly grasped her shoulder from behind, ripping her from her thoughts. Alarm bells immediately started ringing in Ruby's head. 

Shit!

How could she be so careless!? Daydreaming on duty like this could cost you your life! Ruby grabbed the offending wrist with both hands, she was about to throw her body forward but the attacker's arm came around her neck and pinned her against the body ambushing her.

"Easy there Rubes!" A cheerful voice rang.

Ruby immediately stopped struggling.

 "Yang!" Ruby shouted, annoyed. The arms released her and Ruby spun around to glare at a shit eating grin Yang and a much more neutral face beside her. One and a half pair of cat ears poked out from the long black hair the Faunus had. Amber eyes stared calmly into silver. Ruby instantly knew who she was looking at.

"I told her not to do it." Blake said in her usual monotone drawl.

Ruby relaxed.

"But she never listens." The two friends said together. If anyone had heard this exchange they would have sworn it was rehearsed. No, Yang just disregarded any warnings far too often, resulting the same conclusion to both parties.

Yang just flipped her blonde mane behind her shoulder with a dramatic wave.

"What can I say? I follow my own rules." Flashing a brilliant smile she hooked an arm around Ruby's neck and pulled her close. "What's up lil sis!? I haven't seen you for a while!"

Not even attempting an escape, Ruby sighs. "I'm okay. I wish I could help out more, but dad is..."

Yang's grip softened. "Dad." She finished.

"I know. He was really hesitant to let me go outside of the walls for the longest time. But once I got my semblance under control he let me go. Good thing too or else I wouldn't have met this tall, dark, and moody beauty right here!" She hooks a thumb to Blake, who just rolls her eyes with a faint smile.

Good thing indeed. Blake had proven to be exceptionally useful in this war against North Vale. She had been an enslaved faunus from the north side of the wall, pretty much left for dead after a solid month of continuous warfare. Yang and a few volunteers had gone out to search for any of their own survivors, and stumbled upon a scrawny cat faunus. Underfed and overworked, Blake had barely resisted when Yang scooped her up in her arms and carried her home.

Yang, ever the team mom she was, fed and nursed Blake back into outstanding health. The two had been inseparable ever since. It made Ruby extremely happy knowing the two had each other's backs.

Backing out of her sisters embrace she adjusts her rifle strapped behind her, and straightens out the dark red vest she wore for protection. "I wonder if dad will let me go if I find my semblance.."

The friendly smile on Yang's lips slowly downcast. "That would be awesome, believe me Ruby, but you know how rare they are. You might not get one."

The mention of even possibly not having one made Ruby's skin prickle. How could she not? Her mom had one, her sister had one, the only ones who didn't were herself and Taiyang. Ruby silently prayed to the RNG gods she ended up on the winning roll.

"Yeah. I know. But even if I don't get one, I'm going to do whatever it takes to defend the people and Faunus of South Vale. Hopefully we can liberate North Vale faunus too...No. We will." Her voice was full steel. There was no room for argument.

Blake silently ran a thumb over one of the fading scars stretching around her neck. The action didn't go unnoticed, and suddenly Blake was enveloped in a strong, warm reassuring bear hug from her partner.

"No worries, Blake. Things will get better." Soft lips dropped a kiss to a torn, fuzzy ear, then pulled away.

"Well I'm going to head home. I'm beat! I need a change of clothes. My vest got absolutely shredded by some dude with metal claws and my combat utility uniform has seen better days.."

Before Ruby can make a break for it Yang lunges for her little sister and hugs her tight, lifting now wildly kicking feet off the ground.

"Be safe Ruby! I love you!!" Yang sets the mildly annoyed girl down before she can start complaining about broken bones and smashed sweets.

"Bye Yang, get home safe. I love you too! Bye Blake!" She calls after the now retreating forms.

Ruby turns on her heeled black boots and marches over to the watch tower.

Graveyard duty usually was calm, both parties recovering from the day. Unfortunately there were some that liked to cause trouble in the cover of darkness, and that's what Ruby was here for. Opening the door to her station she shouldered off her backpack and began setting up her M40A5 for her shift. Setting up the bipod with one hand she dug into her pocket and fished out a clear bag of cookies with the other. Munching on her treat she squashed one eye and peered through her night scope, searching for movement in the battle field where many had fallen just this evening. It was unsettling to see the still and broken bodies of individuals that could have just lived a normal life.

Fuck North Vale and their oppression and slavery. Like seriously.

A dark figure whizzed past the crosshairs on Ruby's scope. She leaned in, focused on finding the target aaaaaaand...there! Right on the other side of the field a figure in dark clothing and a black cloak stealthily made their way from body to body. With the hood drawn over their face Ruby had a hard time deciphering whether this was a North Vale soldier or not. Just to be cautious the cross hairs continued to track the person's movements as they got closer to her side of the field. Ruby curled her finger around the trigger, ready to fire a single bullet to end a life. But some gut feeling told her to wait. 

And she did.

This dark hooded figure placed a pale hand over one of the South Vale's soldiers eyes and closed them. They tipped their head in a silent prayer, long silvery hair fell, escaping from the cover of the hood but they didn't stop to fix it. They moved to another fallen soldier, this time one of North Vale, a faunus, and did the same thing. From one body to the next the action was repeated, there was no bias to whom was given this respectful goodbye. Humans and Faunus alike were given a prayer and had their hands placed across their chest. Or what was left of them, anyway.

Ruby was lost in the moment of it all, so much so she hadn't even realized her finger had relaxed away from the trigger. Or that it now had been hours since she first spotted this individual giving their final respects. Whoever this person was they were no threat. They weren't paid nor forced to do this it seemed with how they took their time from each person to person. No. They wanted to be out here, giving up their free time and their safety to make sure these individuals had some form of farewell.

It was honorable. It was selfless. It was god damn respectable.

When the sun started to peak over the hill, washing the earth in pale morning light, the figure stopped. They looked to the light, then hurried off to the North Vale wall and disappearing behind grey stone.

It was in this moment Ruby decided she had to meet them.

She had to get over that wall.


	2. Appraisal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss struggles a bit with herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And how many years have we wasted counting the lies that we've been fed?  
> There's something to change  
> We have waited over, and over, and over again.

Mornings were hard to wake up from. Especially when your pillows and mattress feel like warm, plush clouds. But especially when you were out all night sneaking about and doing who knows what. Weiss sat up in her bed, just in time to hear the first muffled cannon fire for the day. With a tired yawn she briefly wondered how many more individuals were going to fall today in this senseless war. Sometimes she didn't know why South Vale put up such resistance. They were clearly outnumbered, out resourced, and out matched. She supposed there was some kind of morbid beauty to it. They were all so hopeful and ready to help a cause for the Faunus. Unfortunately for them she knew something they didn't. Her father stamped out hope and love and all of that sentimental bullshit with an iron boot.

At the thought of her father her face scrunched in a grimace. He was a cold man with cold stares and words to boot..and fists. Her fingers absentmindedly trailed to the white bandages taped around her chest and her bright blue eyes dulled. Glancing at the clock on her wall she sighed heavily. She had to be ready to meet him for their morning meetings at the breakfast table soon. Pale legs swept over silk sheets and touched the cool floor.

Time to put on a show.

* * *

 

"Good morning, father." Weiss chimed from the doorway. She strode in on white heels and fitted in a white shirt, light blue blazer and an ash grey skirt. It was simple, but allowed her to breathe. In this stuffy atmosphere by gods did she need it.

A man with short, well kept white hair and a white mustache to match looked up from the papers he held in his hand. "Weiss." He greeted, but it sounded more like a chore to do than something of endearment. "It's time to go over our weekly losses and stock. Just because there is a war going on doesn't put the breaks on our projects. Besides, Schnee Dust is what's keeping our soldiers and livestock afloat. For the most part that is." He straightened out the papers on the table and folded his hands together on top of them.

Biting her tongue at what she knew 'livestock' really was she straightened her posture and sat down. 

"Of course. We supply the masses, and the soldi-" a phantom pain punched against her ribcage and she fought down the urge to wince. "The animals do the work for us." The words tasted sour on her tongue. But logically she knew she had to say it. It had been drilled into her mind over and over and over again.

Jacques nodded. "Yes. Precisely." A crooked smile split his face, clearly pleased with the response. "I've noticed some of them are quite capable on the battlefield. Which furthers my point that they are just animals. No more than servants, really." Almost if on cue; a lean, short black haired, tired looking cat Faunus stepped forward, dressed in an old, traditional maids uniform. It wasn't fancy or even modern like the human service staff had. Faunus uniforms weren't meant to broadcast any kind of wealthy status, just humiliation. Long cat ears swiveled back when she tipped the coffee pot forward, filling up Jaqcues' cup first. A glint of light caught Weiss' eye when the Faunus leaned over to fill her cup. The source came from a shiny coin hanging from her neck. 'Identification tags? Or ownership tags?' Weiss thought.

After a reluctant, shaky bow, the Faunus  stepped back and out of the room.

"See what I mean?" Jacq started. "Faunus are servants to people, Weiss. They are horrific, filthy animals in need of proper guidance. And you will guide them one day.”

Weiss looked down into her cup. "Yes. Horrific, filthy animals." A disappointed reflection stared back at her.

* * *

 

Weiss sat at her desk in the safety of her room, nursing a cup of coffee as she read the reports to the company that would one day be hers. Most of them were simple requests for more equipment while others showed how high their profits had been this quarter. It just goes to show no matter what side you were on, the world revolved around dust.

Nimble fingers typed away on her desktop scroll to order more of the requested equipment. After that she dug out her personal card and clicked on the "Faunus Safety" tab. Just as she began to type in her information there was a knock at her door. Quickly closing down the site she steeled herself for her visitor. "You may enter!" 

 Holding a tray of assorted snacks, the same cat Faunus from the morning came striding in, this time with a much more pleasant expression. "Afternoon, Miss Schnee." She bowed and closed the door with her foot, then walked up to Weiss' desk and set the tray down. Thankful that the visitor wasn't who she thought, Weiss relaxed.

"Good afternoon, Kali. And please, in here you can call me Weiss." She reached over and picked up a small sandwich from the silver tray. Kali sat down across from Weiss and kicked off her shoes, then leaned back against the plush leather of the seats. A languid stretch and sigh later her smile brightened, clearly comfortable in this environment. Seeing her Faunus friend relaxing for a bit made a small smile tug on Weiss' lips as she bit into her food. 

"So." Kali started, throwing in another cat like stretch for some dramatic effect. “What kind of trouble are you avoiding today?" She asked with a knowing smile.

Weiss set her food aside and pulled up the website she was previously on. “The usual, everyday textbook routine." She answered, now punching in her card information. Scrolling through the Faunus equipment she pushed the tray of food across to Kali in silent invitation. Not one to pass up the opportunity of a decent meal, Kali leaned over and picked up a sandwich of her own. "I'm ordering safety harnesses, helmets, and many other tools for our Faunus workers in the mines. It's been a while since they have been replaced. I plan on meeting our usual rambunctious food supplier for the Faunus as well later today. The rations my father gives them aren't sufficient enough for the work they do." A final click and Weiss leaned back in her seat, taking her coffee with her and crossing a leg over her knee.

Kali stared at Weiss with a fond smile. "Thank you, Weiss. Your mother, may she Rest In Peace, has raised you well. The Faunus of North Vale are forever in your debt. I don't think half of us would have survived this long under your father's rule without you, even with as resistant everyone is." Kali's voice was soft and warm, genuinely meaning every word. On the other side of the desk, blue eyes looked down, a bittersweet smile on her lips. It was true a lot of what her mother taught her stuck with her, but Weiss could feel herself slipping. She didn't offer food or order things she knew the Faunus needed nearly enough as before. Her mother was long gone and the intrusive thoughts her father placed there were subconsciously effecting her. Being alone was the worst, because her mind would drift to the Faunus begging for food. And she would think of 'horrific, filthy Faunus' wanting free handouts. Yet she knew that was terrible thinking. It felt wrong but her mind wanted to paint a different picture, her father's pictures of lies. Weiss looked up at Kali, who was putting a decent dent in the tray of food she brought up. She supposed if she could make one faunus' time less like hell, then she wasn't so much of a monster.

"Please. No one needs to repay me or anything of the sort. Ever since my mother's passing you've taken good care of me, Kali. You and your family. That's more than enough." She returned with a fond smile of her own. In all honesty, Kali was like a mother figure to her. After her own mother died Kali was an outlet for her grief. Many nights she remembered her small frame being curled up on Kali's chest and crying her heart out. Sometime's Kali's daughter, who was just as small and old as Weiss, would hug her until the tears stopped.

 Kali's ears drooped at the mention of her family. Short, but well kept nails picked a stray piece of lettuce off of her sandwich.

"I don't suppose you've found her, then?" She asked hopefully. It had been about 3 years since they had last seen her alive.

Weiss shook her head. "No. I have not. Blake's body has never been found with the other bodies. I've been very thorough. I'm sure Blake's alive and well somewhere. She's always been resourceful and quick thinking. Her semblance should keep her well hidden and safe." Weiss reassured.

Kali sighed in relief. She knew her daughter could take care of herself, but as a mother, she was still terrified of Blake's fate being the same as many other Faunus. “And Ghira?” She asked.

“Alive and well. He has his own unit to command, all Faunus, of course. They are all fighting to stay alive, naturally. Under his command, and really any other Faunus don’t fight for my father, but to one day come home to their families.” Weiss sighed and placed her finished cup of coffee in the tray.

Kali remained silent while keeping her gaze on Weiss. She was happy Ghira was doing alright, but a younger heiress had been on her mind a lot recently too. “What about you?” She asked. Weiss’ eyes flashed that of surprise, but uncertainty. Kali quickly realized the dumb question. “I mean, how are your injuries?” She covered. Weiss tensed at the second question. Her hand drew itself back to a spot on her rib cage, then trailed down to her side. Hesitantly she pulled back the jacket and pulled up her shirt, exposing her side. What should have been flawless pale skin was a collage of pale yellows and dark purples. The spots covered her side and disappeared up beneath the white bandages taped around her chest. Sad eyes didn’t pull themselves away from the sight.

“Healing. It will be fine within a few days. My aura is slowly mending what’s been harmed.” For a moment she just stared, angry at herself for letting this happen, but too fearful of what would come if she ‘screwed up’ again. Kali silently appeared beside her and knelt down. A warm hand gently touched the bruising and Weiss visibly tensed, sucking in a sharp breath with the action. Physical touch had never been favored in ways of communicating. After inspecting what she could, Kali clicked her tongue.

 “That man has no right to do this, to anyone much less his own daughter.” Weiss could hear the kindling anger in her voice. If it were anyone else Weiss would think they were faking their sympathy. Yet she had known Kali since she was young, and the woman, although a bit mischievous and goofy at times, was as kind as they come. She trusted her dearly. Weiss gently lowered the fabric of her clothing. 

“I know. But I can’t do anything to stop it without jeopardizing all of these plans for the Faunus.” Or, because defying her father would just end up in more pain. If Kali caught on she didn’t say anything. She sighed, stood, and gathered the tray and shot Weiss a sympathetic look.

“Just remember that you have a lot more power than you think. You’re the heiress to this company and you have all the power to change things for the better. If you need support, I’m right behind you. I’ll also bring up a pot of coffee and maybe even some wine.” She winked before sauntering over to the door. Logically, Weiss knew all this was true, but the raw uncertainty of it all chipped away at her insides. The door creaking open snapped Weiss out of her daze. “Keep fighting, dear. You’re Weiss, Faunus supporter and caretaker. You’ve got the guts to one day stand up to him.” Kali’s ears drooped slightly and her face morphed back into that tired, overworked stare before leaving the room, closing the door behind her, and leaving Weiss alone. 

Usually their talks left Weiss feeling like the icy pit in her stomach wasn’t so heavy, and her mind a bit clearer. At the moment it made her feel absolutely nauseous. She needed some air. With only the light ‘click clicks’ of her heels, Weiss walked to her wardrobe, pulled out some darker clothes and quickly changed. Without meaning to, she found herself starring at herself in the wardrobe’s mirror. Thoughts that she wanted to avoid pushed through to the forefront of an already crowded mind. Two people expected different things of her. One thing felt right while the other felt like murder, but she still followed the man who supported the murderous torture? Was she really a Faunus supporter? Was she really fit to be the heir her father wanted? She grabbed her black cloak and threw it around her shoulders. Her reflection stared back at her just like it did this morning and everyday before that. Yet each time she looked, she never knew just who she was looking at. Back-stepping towards the door, she whirled around on her heel. Blue eyes stared at the polished floor, reflecting a blurred image. Her lips pressed into a thin line, somehow, this felt like the best representation of her yet.

Weiss closed the door to her room, and with the errands she had in mind, she headed towards the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else been listening to the RWBY volume 5 soundtrack?? Cause I SURE HAVE.


End file.
